My Chara's and My Love
by HyuugaHinataLover
Summary: Hinata Hyuga was adopted by the Hinamori family at a young age and has come to know Amu very well. She has a crush on Kukai and he saves her one day, they become friends, spend a day together and she makes a wish to be someone who's good enough for him and on the same day Amu makes a wish to be who she really wants to be. This is their story of their school and love lives.
1. Prolouge

Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga, I'm a fifth grader and I live with Amu Hinamori and her family. They adopted me when I was eight my father died. I didn't know my father very much because he was always locked away in his study but me and my mother were best friends. Well not really, she died giving birth to me but I would talk to a picture of her and visit her grave until the stars came out. But then my father died in a car crash and I didn't have any family members that actually wanted me so I was sent to a foster home.

Only weeks later was I adopted by my new Okaa-san, Midori Hinamori, and my new Otou-san, Tsumugu Hinamori. Amu told me when I was first adopted that Okaa-san wanted a child that could get along with her only daughter at the time. I was happy to have a sister because I had never had one before. Okaa-san used to tell me that when she came to the foster home i was sitting at a table by myself in a dark room. My pale skin was like the moon and my indigo hair was perfectly brushed out. She said I was playing with dolls all by myself because the kids were making fun of me and now that I think about it.. They did. It was about my "freakish" eyes. I used to wear sunglasses everywhere even in winter time because I was beginning to lose all my self esteem. People would think I was blind or that I was some type of witch.

My new Okaa-san writes a magazine and Otou-san take pictures for it. There is always something new on that camera but he mainly takes pictures of Ami. My new little sister Ami likes to sing and act. She's good at it for her age and she once told me that I have to be her biggest fan when she gets older. I couldn't possibly say no either Ami's just too adorable. I'm glad Ami thinks of me as a real Onee-chan. "Hina-chan!" My thoughts were interrupted by Amu calling me. I opened my bedroom door that led straight to her room "Yes Amu-chan?"

"You know what today is don't you?" Amu asked. I placed a hand on my chin. "Hmm, is it your birthday?" I asked with a smile.

"No baka." She said with a small smile.

"Well what is it?" Amu sighed

"Its your birthday dummy!" She gave me a hug and I blinked. How did I forget my own birthday? I guess its because I don't care for them because they just remind you you're getting older and your child hood is ending. I sighed "Thanks for remembering." I liked that Amu only showed her true self to me but I'm sure if she did this at school she'd have more friends just like she wants, but then again, I like that I'm the only one who see's this side of her. It makes me feel special. "So, lets go to the soccer field!" I blushed "But.. I can't.." Amu blinked "But.. Why not?" she pouted. "Because." I began "K...K..." My breath stopped I couldn't even say his name. "K?" Amu said. "Whats a 'K'?" I sighed. She released me from her bear hug and said "Fine, then lets go to the planetarium! You like stars right?" I smiled and gave her a big hug. "Thanks nee-chan!" Amu laughed "Hey! Since when was I nee-chan to you?" I giggled "I just thought I'd try it out!"

After our traditional morning chat we got ready for school. Amu liked to be normal but since Okaa-san liked to dress her 'cute little muffins' Amu had a punk style that she never got used too. I on the other hand wore the girls uniform normally but Okaa-san made me wear a tiara because I reminded her of a 'princess' my hair was braided and it was slung over my shoulder. "Amu-chan!" I yelled over to her room. Our bedrooms were right next to each other and there was a door so we could quickly get into our rooms. Our balconies were also connected because I liked to teach Amu about the stars.

"Yes Hina-chan?" Amu yelled back.

"Are you done getting dressed?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

I walked into her room and smiled. "Your look never gets old! Cool and Spicy!" I giggled. "Hina-Chan.. You know I hate that..." I placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry.. one day you'll be able to be the Amu Hinamori you want to be." I gave her one of my reassuring smiles and she smiled back at me. "You too.. You'll be able to be the Hinata Hyuga Hinamori you want to be." I smiled "I have a long name don't I?" Amu nodded and took my hand "Lets head to school now, Kay Hina-chi?"

Hina-chi was Amu's nickname for me and don't make perverted comments about us when we hold hands. We're best friends and sisters its our way of letting the other one know we are there for the other. We walked down stairs and Amu grabbed a piece of toast and put it in her mouth. I on the other hand didn't like breakfast food that much so I grabbed a piece of pocky (If you don't know what that is, you have not lived.) and put it in my mouth. "Hinata-onee-san! That's not bweakfast!" Ami ran out of the living room and jumped in my arms. We went through this routine everyday. I'd get a piece of pocky she'd yell at me and then... "Its my breakfast though, you have to eat this." I pointed to the table where eggs bacon toast and rice was sitting. "But-" I sniffled "You'll make me cry if you don't eat it." Ami's eyes widened and she jumped down and shoved food in her mouth "Don't cwy! I eating see!" I smiled "Good girl." I kissed her forehead and then Amu grabbed my hand and without warning dragged me out of the house.

"Amu-ki!" That was my nickname for her. "We're going to be late!" We went to our usual short cut but there were two sixth grade bullies and a third grade boy.

"Hey! You got your allowance yesterday right?" the bully with a baseball hat said.

"yes..." The boy said quietly.

"What did you say!" The bully with red hair kicked the boy and he screamed in pain "Yes! Yes I have the money!" He said

My heart hurt seeing this "Amu.. Do something!" I whispered to her. "Hey! Get out of my way!" Amu said with her 'Cool and Spicy' act. The baseball hat bully walked over to us and smirked "And what are you gonna do to move us?" I could tell Amu was scared. "Oh wait, maybe if your beautiful friend comes with me I'll let the boy go." I gulped. I hated my looks, they always got me in situations like this. "Don't touch her." Amu said in a scary voice. Baseball hat looked down at her and pushed her to the side "Amu!" I yelled. "Oh, so this is Amu, as in Amu Hinamori? She's not tough like everyone says she is. She's a wimp." I gulped. He was closer to me and with every forward step he took I stepped backward. Amu was now standing again. There was nothing she could do. "Go away!" I said. "Go away? Thats all you can say to protect yourself?" He snickered and grabbed my arm. "Lets go somewhere." "Don't touch her!" A soccer ball flew right into Baseball's face and he collapsed to the ground and then everything went in slow motion.

I turned quickly to see my savior and at the sight of him I blushed. Our eyes locked and his cheeks went pink. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. We didn't move we didn't speak we just stared. Then it went to fast forward. "Are you okay?" He ran up to me and examined my arm it was bruised because Baseball grabbed it so hard and I flinched when he touched me. His hands were so warm. He was so close to me. My face was so hot. He looked into my eyes and said "Have I... Seen you before?" He looked down at my uniform. "Seiyou Elementary, I go there too!" He looked at me and smiled "Whats your name?" "I-I-Its.. Hi-" Amu grabbed my hand and pulled me away "Sorry, We're going to be late!" She yelled back to him. I.. I didn't get to tell him my name. We walked onto campus then into our class room. It was boring as usual and Amu had fallen asleep. I raised my hand "Hyuga-san, what is it?"

"May I go to the nurse?" I asked The teacher got a worried look on her face "Sure." I got up and everyone looked at me with worried looks too. I didn't think people cared for me that much seeing as I don't talk during school. I walked out and didn't go to the nurse. Instead i walked out to the school campus and sat under a tree. I pulled my knees up to my chest and finally let my feelings consume me. I cried. My chance to talk to Kukai was ruined. I couldn't even tell him my name! I'm so stupid! I don't think I've cried this hard since I was in the foster home. I wish I could change! I wish I could be like my mother! She was brave, why can't I be? How could I be the daughter of someone so.. so.. perfect. "Whats wrong?" I looked up and saw Kukai. How is it that we've met unexpectedly twice today? I sniffled. "Nothing." He blushed, I don't know why.. but he blushed. Is it my voice?

"It has to be something to make you cry so bad." He sat next to me and lifted me onto his lap "Uh.." I blushed "Well I was just thinking about things.." He undid my braid and ran his fingers through my hair. My heart was beating so fast. Its time to be echoed through my mind and I said "I-I was upset.. Because... I messed up my chance.. to... talk to you." I turned my head and looked him in the eyes. His breathing stopped and he became still. He was blushing. "Do you.. mean that?" He said. "Of course I do. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." He smiled "Now will you tell me what your name is?" I nodded "It Hinata Hyuga Hinamori."

"You have two last names?" He asked.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. "My mother died giving birth to me.. My father died in an accident and no one in my family wanted me so.. I was sent to a foster home. Thats when Amu and her family adopted me." a tear rolled down my cheek and he caught it with his finger. "Thats a downer." He said. "Gee, thanks."

"Sorry.. Do you have friends?" I sighed again

"Nope. I have Amu.. Thats all I really needed.. But I can't always tell her things and she.. she can actually get friends.. I'm too shy." He put his arms around me and said "Hinata... Can I be your friend?" I blushed and looked him in the eyes "Do you mean it?" He smiled "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, right?" I smiled and hugged him tightly. My arms were around his neck and his arms were around my waist. His breath tickled my neck "You know my name right?" I nodded into his shoulder "Of course, everyone knows your name.. Kukai-kun." He blushed and then said "Okay.. Hinata-Hime." I blushed and looked at him and tilted my head with confusion. He took the crown off of my head and said "What's this for?" I giggled "My Okaa-san likes to dress me and Amu up, Amu is the punk and I'm the princess."

"It suits you well." He placed the crown back on my head and I blushed. "You're a beautiful princess, Hinata." We stared at each other for a moment. "Thank you, Kukai-Kun." Then I kissed his cheek, I don't know why, even though I just met him... I feel like.. I've known him for ever. He blushed. "I feel happy." He said. "W-Why's that?" He brushed his fingers through my hair again and said "When I met you today.. I thought you didn't like me.. I thought that's why you left.. I'm glad to say that I'm your first friend." I smiled "I'm glad to say you're my friend too." He smiled. "Maybe we should head to class now?" I sighed. "And wouldn't it be more fun if we didn't?" Around Kukai.. I can be brave. But around everyone else.. I freeze up. "It would." I got up off of his lap and we walked together. "Can I ask you something?" I said. "Sure."

"Whats it like?"

"Whats what like?"

"Being a gaurdian."

He sighed "Its kinda boring but, its fun too.."

"Boring but fun? Do you guys do paper work is that why its boring?"

He chuckled "Yeah actually, maybe if you were there.. I'd have more fun." I blushed "Whatever.." He smiled. "Nope. It'd be fun, besides, wouldn't you want to spend time with me?" I smiled "Yeah, I guess I'd like that." I giggled. We were walking by a soccer field. "Kukai.. Will you play soccer with me?" "Huh?" He noticed where we were and smiled. "Your a soccer fan?" I nodded and said "Well... To be honest I got interested in it because of you." He blushed. There sure was a lot of blushing in our conversation. "Really?" I nodded "I used to walk by and see you practice... You were trying so hard.. One day I decided to try it and I got addicted." He smiled. "Wanna play with me?"

"Sure!" I said "But, loser buys ice cream!"

"Okay, but don't cry when I beat you!" He joked. I playfully punched his arm then I ran down to the field. "C'mon!" He got a ball and set it on the ground. "Ready?" I nodded and he kicked the ball as hard as he could 'so he's going with that approach?' I jumped in to the air and kicked the ball back. "You aren't going to win that easy Kukai!" He smirked and let the ball get close to him then he kicked the ball and began running with it. I stayed by my goal and then he got close and kicked it. I kicked as high and hard as he could and it flew into the air. "You have a really good kick!" he said. "Thanks! I've practiced hard and I used to do martial arts!" The ball came down and he kicked it. It was going really fast. I let it bounce on the ground and then kicked it back. Good thing Kukai wasn't paying attention it went right into the goal. "I Win!" He looked over at me then at his goal "Darn it!"I giggled and ran over to him "So, 'what kind of ice cream do you like?' is probably what you should ask me." He smiled "Okay let me guess... Vanilla!" I blinked. "How'd you know?" I asked

"It just kinda suits you." He said. I smiled. "So whats yours?" He thought about it for a moment and said "I like chocolate!" I giggled "What?" He said. "Nothing, my guess was right though." For some reason we knew each other pretty well for people who just met about thirty minutes ago. "Follow me Hina-chan, I know a great place!" He grabbed my hand and I blushed, then we started to run.

We ran all the way to the park on the other side of the school and there was an ice cream cart there. "I've never been here before." I said. "Not many people know about it." He said. "How do you know about it?"

"I was with the other gaurdians and Nadeshiko showed it to us." I smiled "Thats nice of her." He nodded and we walked up to the cart and the Woman looked at us with a welcoming smile. "Hello children, what can I get you today?"

"Hey Hinata, I don't have enough for two so can we share?" I blushed "Uh, sure." He looked back up to the woman. "A chocolae vanilla swirl please." Kukai pulled money out of his pocket and handed it to the woman, moment later she came back out and handed us the cone along with a couple napkins. "You two are a great couple." She said. I pulled my hand out of Kukai's grasped and said "N-No we aren't d-dating." I said. Kukai nodded in agreement and said "See you again, miss." Then we walked to a bench by the lake. It was awkward for a moment then I took the cone and licked it. "Woah! This is good!" I said. He smiled "Let me try." I handed him the cone and he licked it. "Yeah, this does taste pretty awesome." I smiled. "Chocolate and Vanilla make a good pair, don't they?" He nodded and we continued to eat the ice cream cone. I looked at him and he laughed. "W-What? What did I do?" He lifted his thumb to my face and wiped the ice cream from the side of my mouth off. I blushed and said "Th-Thank you..." He licked his thumb then wiped it with a napkin. "What time is it?" he looked down at his watch and said "5:00, time flies when you're with me right?" I blinked "Oh man I have to go! Now! My Okaa-san's gonna kill me!" I got up and he grabbed my wrist. "Wait!" He blushed. There was a moment of silence and he said "Let me walk you home."

I blushed and smiled "Thank you Kukai." He smiled back at me and then I grabbed his hand. "So how far away do you live?" He asked. "I guess about fifteen minutes." He curled his fingers in mine and swung his arm back and forth. I giggled and said "I'm glad I did this with you today.. I've never done this with a friend before.. Mainly because I don't have any but still." He smiled. "I'm glad I got to do this with you too." We were walking down the sidewalk and butterflies were fluttering about the sun was staring to go down it was like a scene in a shoujo manga.

"Kukai, we're almost to my house." He frowned "Alright, but we should do this again sometime." I smiled "Sure thing." we stopped in front of my house and I gave him a big hug. "Thank you for everything today Kukai." He smiled "No problem and remember what I said, we have to do this again sometime" I smiled "Sure thing Kukai-kun!" He kissed my forehead and said "If you ever need somebody, come find me. I'm usually at the royal garden during the day.. After school I'm at the soccer field." Then with that, he walked away. I was blushing but I walked inside and thank Kami my parents were busy fan girling over Ami that they didn't realize me. I walked up stairs and into my room.

I wish I could be someone thats brave.. Someone thats entergetic.. Someone that can be modest but still has fighting spirit... Someone that is good enough for Kukai... A shooting star flew by my window and I sighed. Shooting stars aren't for pitiful wishess. I skipped dinner that night and fell asleep dreaming of Kukai and I. Together just like today. 


	2. Enter: Rin and Ran!

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock and groaned. Mornings truly sucked. I reached my hand over to the clock

only to find three lumps. Now what on earth could that be? I turned my head and saw three eggs. The strange thing about these eggs were that they were decorated like easter eggs. One of the eggs I had was purple with a think black line in the midffle that went all the way around the egg and on that black line were purple hearts. The second egg was yellow and had a pattern like a keyboard all along the bottom of it and scattered around the egg were orange music notes. The third egg was red with flames and devil horns. That one seemed bad but also in a way.. good.

I picked the three eggs up and said "Where did you come from?" The purple one wiggled which caught me off gaurd and I dropped them. "Oh no no no no no!" I picked them up again and examined each egg thoroughly. They all seemed fine so I set them on my bed and got dressed for school. Instead of yesterday I let my hair down in hopes of Kukai playing with it again and placed the tiara on top of my head. "HINATA-CHAN!" Amu screamed. I ran into her room and she looked at me with big 'wtf' eyes "HINATA WHAT ARE THESE?" Amu yelled.

"Calm down before Okaa-san and Otou-san come in here." Amu took a deep breath and layed her three eggs on her bed. The first one was pink and just like my purple one it had a thick black line and pink hearts in the middle. The second egg was blue and had a think black line as well but had blue spades on the black line. Her third egg was just like the others but it was green and on the black line were clovers.

"I don't know.. But I have them too." Amu blinked "Really?" I nodded and she rushed into my room "Amu!" I quickly followed her and she was holding my eggs. "They're so cute!" I smiled "Thank you, I like yours too!" We giggled at each other and then Amu set my eggs down and went into her room, grabbed her eggs and placed them on my bed as well. "So, what should we do with them?" Amu asked. "Maybe we should just put them into our school bags for now, you never know, they might hatch." I said. "Do you think their birds?" I giggled "No, I don't think they are.." Amu sighed. "Then what are they?"

"I don't know Amu, but we should finish getting ready for school."

"Alright Hina-chi."

Amu grabbed her eggs and walked over to her bedroom and when she was gone I sighed and fell onto my bed. So now that I have these eggs.. would that make me a mother? I blushed. No no no no no! I am not! Scratch that from memory! I placed my eggs in my school bag and walked down stairs. "Hinata, what was all the thumping and yelling we heard from your room?" I giggled nervously "Oh nothing just me and Amu having a good sister to sister bonding moment." Otou-san smiled "I should've got that on camera!" Okaa-san grabbed a pen and peace of paper "I'll put it in the magazine!" I sighed and grabbed my piece of pocky. "Hinata onee-chan thats not bweakfast!" I sighed I really didn't want to do this, this morning. "Ami, this is my breakfast. You eat this." I set her down in a chair and said "Now eat it or I'll die." Ami's eyes widened ""WHAT! NO NO! I eat I eat!" She said. She began scarfing food down and I pat her head

"Good girl."

Amu came running down stairs and she grabbed my hand "No time for breakfast Hinata, we have to go!" She dragged me out of the house and like every other day we ran to school.

I tripped on my feet and fell. "Hinata! Are you okay?" I looked down at my knees and saw bruises "Aw man. . . I have gym today." I stood up and sighed "Well maybe I'll sit out." Amu frowned "I'm sorrry, Its all my fault!" I smiled "Amu, Its okay, I don't like gym anyway. Now lets keep going." We continued walking to school and when we got on campus we put on our 'acts' I'm sure you already know Amu's is her 'Cool and Spicy' but me I'm like a 'Dark Queen'Its not as scary as it sounds I'm just known as the dark queen because I'm shy and a loner. Not as high and mighty as you might think right?

We walked into class and we sat in our seats. "Hinata-sama." I looked up and sighed. It was a girl from my class who liked to stalk me. Okay not literally but she did know everything about me which was weird because (as I mentioned in the prolouge) I don't talk. I don't know why she calls me "sama" either. Its usually when you talk to someone and you want to show respect. "Yes Mai-chan?" I said. She blushed. I guess its because I've never called her "chan" before. "W-W-Well I w-was wondering.. d-do you go out with K-Kukai-san?" I blushed "What? N-No! W-Who said t-that?" She held out the school newspaper and there were pictures from yesterday. There were pictured of me on his lap. Pictures of me and him playing soccer. Pictures of use sharing ice cream and pictures of him kissing my face before he left me at my house.I snatched the newspaper and stormed out of the room and all the way to the principles office. "Who wrote the newspaper this week!" I yelled. "Calm down Hyuga-san. We will stop the printing of the newspaper there is no need to yell." I grumbled "BUT LOOK AT THE HEADLINES!" I pointed to the bold print and read it aloud "Kukai and the Dark Princess Shoujo Date?" The principle took the newspaper and scanned the pictures "I dunno what you're so worried about.. you and Kukai would make a great couple." I blushed and snatched the paper back "I..eh...uh..N-not a chance!" I ripped it in half and threw it in the trash been and mummbled curses all the way back to class.

I pushed the class door open and sat back in my seat "Miss Hyuga are you alright?" the teacher said "No! I'm not alright!" I blurted out. Amu got out of her seat "Sorry sensei, can me and my sister have a moment?" The teacher nodded and Amu grabbed my hand and we talked out in the empty hall way. "Hina-chi, calm down. You know the stories aren't true so just let the people know.. and besides.. If Kukai see's this then mabe he'll think they're cute and ask you out." I blushed "Shut up Amu-ki.. I wouldn't want our relationship to start that way."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because, if he only asked me out because of the pictures wouldn't that mean he only liked the publicity? I would want him to ask me out because he actually likes me." Amu placed a hand on my shoulder "Hina-chi, you're beautiful if he doesn't already like you then he's secretly blind." I giggled a bit.

"**She's right you know.**" I heard a high perky voice say. "Amu did you hear that?"

Amu and I turned around and saw a small chibi like character. She was wearing a lilac cheer leading outfit and had purple pom poms. Her hair was the same as Hinata, that indigo color, and it was just as long. It was up in a side ponytail and she was wearing a ribbon to tie her hair up. Her eyes were just like mine and she had a big smile.

"W-Who are you?" I asked. She flew around my head and said "**My name is Rin! Its nice to meet you Hinata-sama! I'm your guardian chara**." I blinked "Gaurdian.. chara? Whats that?" She giggled a bit. "**I'll tell you after school, okay?**"

Amu and I walked back into class and Rin followed, the weird part was though. No one noticed her. But why? I sat in my seat and opened my notebook. The rest of class was boring and I almost fell asleep twice but somehow still managed to get more notes than Amu. The bell rung which meant it was lunch time so I went outside and left Amu so she could go with her friends. I sat under a tree and sighed. "Hinata-sama, are you okay?" I looked up and saw Mai again "Yes, I'm fine." I smiled at her and she frowned. "Hinata-sama... Please don't think I'm weird but... I've watched you for so long... I-I know when you're upset... So please? Tell me whats wrong?"

I blinked. I didn't know if I should be creeped out, flattered, or run away screaming stranger danger. Of course I wouldn't do the last one but still. "Nothing, I've just been thinking about the newspaper.. Do you know who took the pictures?" Mai smiled nervously "W-well I do... But I don't want to rat them out." I grabbed her shoulders "Mai! Please! Please tell me!" Mai blushed "Okay.. I don't know his name.. But he's in the photography club."

"Where's that!" Mai grabbed my hand with a blush "F-Follow me!" She dragged me back into the school, up the stairs, down a hallway and to class room 302. "This is it." She said. "Okay, thank you so much. Can you tell me what he looked like?" She gulped "He had blue hair. Trust me you'll find him Hinata-sama." Then with that she ran off.

I stormed into the room and there were camera's and computers everywhere. There was ink and chargers for the camera's and computers. So I guess nobody cleans this room. "What are you in here for?" I turned and saw the boy. He was tall. Had long blue hair, he also had purple blue eyes that matched his hair so well. But he wasn't wearing the elementary uniform. "Are you a highschooler?" I said completely oblivious to what his question was. "Yes, but that doesn't matter, why are you here?" I gulped. I wanted to yell at him but.. He was.. hot. I slapped my self internally for thinking that and said "I need to talk to you." I said. He sighed and plopped down on one of those computer chairs with the wheels on it. "Speak." I imagined me choking but I bit my tongue which calmed me down. "About the newspaper. Why does it have pictures of me and Kukai in it?" He sighed "I knew one of you two were going to complain sometime.." He got up and pressed a button on a printer. "So.. Are you going to tell me why?"

"I got bored and this school needed something to talk about." I blinked. What? Is that really his reason? Does he think I'm an idiot. "I'm being serious here!" I yelled. "Yeah? Well I am too." I glared at him. He must really think I'm stupid if he thinks I'll fall for that. "But don't worry about. I stopped printing it." He said. "Uh.. what?" I said. "I stopped printing it idiot." I blushed, that really did make me sound like an idiot. "Ah.. Th-thank you." All my anger towards him was starting to slowly vanish but then I said "But what about the ones already out!" He groaned "Listen. Some will believe it and if they ask just tell them the truth." I sighed. "Do you think that will work?"

"Of course." I gave him a small smile "Thank you." Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a tiny figure about the same size as Rin. He was so cute. He had blue hair just like the high school student blue cat ears and a blue tail. He was wearing wearing little kitten paws on his feet and hands. He was wearing a black tank top with a white cross in the middle and spikes at the bottom and was also wearing black shorts. I think the cutest thing about him was that he had gold cat eyes. I walked over to him and picked him up. "**Ahh! What're you doing!**" He yelled. I smiled. "You're such a kawaii (cute) neko! (cat)" He blushed. "**Get off me woman!**" He flew over to the boy and I blinked. "There's no way that, that cute chara is yours." He cocked a brow "And why not?"

"Well.. I don't know.. You're not as cute as him." This made the boy frown. "Sorry my genes aren't good enough to be cute." I put my hands up and shook them "No no no! I didn't mean you weren't attractive you definitely are I'm just saying that your chara is cute like baby cute. I mean you're cute too but in like.. I don't know... a popular guy in school? Maybe thats a bad example." I sighed and looked up at him. Smirking. "Well thank you. I'm flattered." I groaned "Don't be." He walked past me and pat my head. "I'm Ikuto, My chara is Yoru.. Maybe I'll see you around?" and with that he walked away.

What was that? 'Maybe I'll see you around?' I doubt it. He looked like he was sixteen or seventeen. I'm like twelve! I might see him.. But whatever. I walked out of the room and too my classroom but no one was there. Speaking of which. No one was anywhere. I checked the time. It was only 1:00 pm. Everyone should still be here, maybe there's an assembly? I walked out and to the auditorium but before I could open the doors Amu ran out and bump into me. I landed on the ground and she landed on top of me. "Amu?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and hugged me. "Hina-chi!" I put my arms around her and pet her hair. "Amu-ki, what happened?" She gulped. "I..adgsouirhiosjrjy." Of course. Whenever she cried and tried to talk it was impossible to understand a thing she said. "Amu. Who did this too you?" she took a seep breath to calm herself. "Tadase. B-" I didn't give her time to explain. Something like hatred, yes, sure, I guess thats what it was, I've never hated someone, was boiling up in side me and I stood up. I slammed the auditorium's door open and everyone stared at me.

This is the real reason I'm known as the 'Dark Queen.' because you do NOT want to be the person who makes Amu upset. Because if you are? I'll kill you. Okay not really (she's still Hinata!) but I will hurt you in someway. I stormed down the little walkway and jumped onto the stage making my way right in front of Tadase. He looked at me confused for a moment and thats when I let my anger out. In one hard slap to his face. He raised a hand to his cheek with wide eyes. "Don't EVER make my sister cry again. Because if you do, **I'll kill you**." That time, I was serious. Then with that I stormed out of the room and back out to Amu. I took her hand and pulled her to he feet. "Hina-chi? what did you just do." I breathed a little to calm myself and said "Oh nothing, I just had to warn a certain king that if he messes with my sister.. I'll ruin him." Amu blinked. Then she smiled. "Thank you Hina-chi, what would I do without you?" I smiled at her "Who knows? Maybe you would've ran into a kitty?" (Did you see what I did there? XD) Amu giggled a bit and wiped more tears away. "Maybe."

Since the school bell was about to ring me and Amu began walking home and thats when Rin came out of my bag. "**Amu-chan.. had your egg hatched yet?**" she asked. Amu nodded "But I'm mad at her so she's in her egg." Rin frowned. "**Oh please don't be mad at her! If you stay mad at your chara's they'll disappear!**" Amu blinked. "Wh-what?" Rin nodded and flew into Amu's bag. It was silent for a moment but you could hear small murmurs coming from her bag.

"So... What exactly happened that made you cry earlier?" Amu sighed. "It was during the assembly and Tadase was asking about opinion's... I thought to myself 'Oh wouldn't it be cool if I could tell him how I felt?' Then Ran, my chara, did something, I guess magic? Sure lets go with that and I stood up and had this overly positive smile on my face then I said 'I like you Tadase-kun!' and thats when he shot me down by saying 'Can we stay on opinions about the subject? And I like someone else.' Thats when I ran out and bumped into you." I sighed and grinded my teeth together. "So... *grinds teeth* he rejected you.. *grind* In front of the whole school." I clentched my fists. Amu grabbed my hand and I softened. "It's okay.. I knew I was I wasn't worth his time.." "Uh no! He isn't worth _your_ time!" She smiled. "Thanks Hina-chi."

We got home and ate dinner which was oddly quiet. There were no new Ami stories. No new photos and okaa-san was staring at her feet. "Is everyone alright?" I asked. Okaa-san's face shot up and pretty mush had a fake smile plastered on. "Oh yes Hina-chan we're wonderful!" then she laughed awkwardly. "Um.. I'm done so may I be excused?"

"Sure sure!" she said. I slid out of my seat and put my dishes in the sink and walked upstairs to my bedroom and plopped onto my bed with a big sigh. "**Hina-sama, are you alright?**" Rin asked. "Yes, I'm fine but I'm going to bed early." Rin curled up onto my pillow. "**Can I sleep here too?**" she said smiling. "Sure." We laid there in a peaceful silence and I whispered "I hope the other chara's hatch soon..." then I fell asleep. I had a dream about when I slapped Tadase in the face. I hope Kukai doesn't hate me. Aren't Tadase and Kukai best friends? Then the dream showed me Ikuto. I don't know hat I feel about him. I guess I could consider him a friend.. I don't know. My dream went black and the rest of the night was quiet.


	3. Confession

_**It's finally SUMMER TIME. Trust me I'll be posting quite a lot now! Unless I go on vacation but other than that.. yeah! Any way enjoy chapter the my cute little muffins~ By the way this chapter is kind of crap because I'm half asleep!  
**_

* * *

I stretched out as I did every morning and opened my eyes to see Rin cuddled into the pillow. She looked so adorable.

"Rin-chan." I poked her cheek and her eyes fluttered open.

"**Ah... good morning Hinata-sama.**" She sat up and yawned. She looked so cute.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"**Very well Hinata-sama, how about you?**" I smiled "Great Rin, I slept great." Rin smiled and flew over to my dresser. "**Hinata-sama, do you have school today?**" I nodded and then groaned "But I don't want to go." I fell back onto my pillows with a sigh and Rin flew back over. "**Well why not?**"

She landed next to me and I stared at the wall. "Its awkward."

"**Why's that?**" She asked.

"Because of the newspapers yesterday... I don't want to bump into Kukai because it'll be so awkward.."

"**Don't you like him?**" She asked.

"What! H-how'd you know?" I said.

"**Well I am you...**" she said in a matter-of-factly tone. I sighed "So that means the other eggs will know?"

"**Yupp!**" Rin said. Oh great, two more chara's that know my secrets.. awesome. They know more then Amu knows about me and that's saying something.

Rin flew over and grabbed my school uniform "**Hinata-sama... you need to go to school.**" I sighed "Alright." Rin handed me my clothes and then sat down on my bedside table. I changed and said "Rin, when do you think the other eggs will hatch?" She sighed. "**Who knows? It all depends on you Hinata-sama.**" I nodded then grabbed my tiara from the table "**Hinata-sama, are you leaving your hair down?**" She asked.

"Yes."

"**I thought you liked it up...?**"

"I did..."

"**Well what changed!**" So she knew i liked it up but she was born after Kukai played with my hair when it was down so she should know.

"Not telling."

I shoved her in my school bag and placed the other two eggs next to her. "Take care of them!" Then I closed the bag and walked over to Amu's side. "Amu?" She was still sleeping. I pinched her cheeks "Amu-ki." She stirred but only rolled over. "Sorry Tadase she's asleep!" Amu shot up "Tadase!" She squealed. She looked left to right multiple times and then glared at me. "Not funny." I giggled. "You're right, it was hilarious." She sighed and rolled over. "Where's Ran?" She asked. "I dunno." I said. She shot up. "You don't think she disappeared because I was mad at her... Do you?" She began searching her room and I quietly backed out "Good luck with that." Then I silently shut her door.

I walked down stairs and grabbed my pocky and instead of Ami scolding me she just walked in and sat at the table. "Ami.. why are you mom and dad acting weird?" She looked up at me and said "Cause Onee-chan didn't tell us she had a boyfwiend." I blinked "What Amu has a boyfriend?" Ami shook her head "No! You do!" I blinked. "What? Me? No way!" Ami nodded her head and grabbed Otou-san's camera

"Look!" I took the camera and looked through the photo's. It was a picture of the night when Kukai dropped me off at my house. A perfect picture of him kissing my forehead. I secretly sent it to my email and said "He's not my boyfriend he's a boy that's my friend." Ami crossed her arms "Oh yeah! Then why is he kissing you?" I sighed "So are you telling me that if I kiss your forehead we're dating? Fine no more kisses for you." Her arms fell to her side "What! No onee-chan, you just can't kiss guys!" I smirked and kissed her forehead. Totally winning.

Why is Amu taking forever? "AMU-KI!" I yelled up to her. No response. Ugh. I walked up stairs and opened her door. Amu was putting her belt on "What's taking you so long?" She turned around and I noticed a bump on her head "Uhh... w-"

"Don't. It's Ran's fault and I don't want to talk about it" I turned around "Please hurry, I don't want to be late for school" then I walked out. Jeez. I walked over to my room and looked at myself in the mirror. I never realized this but... I was kind of beautiful. The only problem I have with myself is my chest size. I'm only twelve. I shouldn't be a C already... anyways Amu ran into my room and said "Why didn't you tell me we'd be late?" Then she grabbed my hand and we ran out the door.

For once.. I'd just like to walk to school for once.

We ran our normal route but the bruise I got yesterday began to hurt extremely bad and I collapsed to the ground. "Hina-chi? Whats wrong?" Amu knelt down next to me.

"I-It's nothing.."

"Hinata? You okay?" I looked up and saw the one person I didn't want to see today. Kukai.

"A-Ah.. Y-yeah I'm fine...!" I stood up and stumbled but he caught me so I wouldn't fall. "You don't seem okay." He said. He placed me on my feet and walked in front of me. "Get on." he smiled. I blushed, what was I to do? Ignore my crush's chivalry and walk away? Or risk another newspaper about us?

I'm risking another newspaper...

I hopped onto his back with a blush covering my face but then I noticed we were alone. "W-where'd Amu go?"

"She didn't want to be late." Oh right.._ 'she didn't want to be late'_huh? I'm going to get her for this... But before that. "Kukai, thank you.. I'm probably really heavy." He chuckled. "No, not really. You're actually lighter than Yaya." I blinked. "I'm lighter.. than a fourth grader? Who looks like she's five?" he laughed again "Yup. Cuter too." I blushed. "Th-thank you.." It was silent for a minute but then I noticed a chara. It wasn't mine either. He was in Kukai's pocket.

He had blue-ish green hair and had big brown eyes, he was wearing a white headband with a star on it and had a yellow t-shirt on and white shorts. "You have one too..." I whispered unconsciously. "I have one what?" Kukai said. "Y-you have a chara!" he stopped walking and placed me on my feet. "I knew it!" he said with a big smile. "Wh-what?" he hugged me tightly and said "I knew you had a chara!" I blushed at the contact and said "W-well she was just born yesterday..." He pulled out of the hug "Can I see her?" I nodded and opened my bag. Rin flew up and onto my shoulder. "**Hinata-sama, who're they**?"

"This is Kukai." I said and Kukai smiled "My chara's name is Daichi" Rin blushed as she looked at Daichi and Daichi was awe struck. "They hit it off didn't they?" I giggled "They sure did."

"Oh and Hinata... now that I know for sure you have a chara.. will you join the guardians?" I blinked. What should I say? I want to be with Kukai but I don't want to draw attention to myself. Oh man I don't know!

"!"

Kukai was waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh ah... sure! I'd love to join the guardians. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you really not mad that I slapped Tadase in front of the whole school?" He laughed "Heck no! That was funny! And he did deserve it for making Amu cry." I smiled. "I'm glad you're not mad with me." Kukai blushed and I grabbed his hand "We better get to school" I said with a smile. Then I ran with Kukai all the way to school just before the bell rung.

"See ya later." Kukai said before running off.

I can't believe it. I'm in the guardians! And better yet I'm with Kukai! I wonder if I can get Amu in there I mean... she does like Tadase after all and he's in the guardians.. but I don't want her to get hurt either. But if we're both in the guardians we can look out for each other! That would be perfect! But what if Kukai starts to like Amu or worse what if I start to like Tadase! Eww! But what if Amu started to like Kukai! That would be terrible!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I stood up yelling, and then I realized where I was. I was in first period and the bell had just rung to go to the next class. "Oh miss Hyuga I'm glad you enjoyed class today." The teacher said with a smile. I awkwardly laughed and said "Y-yeah it was great... bye!" Amu and I walked out of class "What the heck was that about?" Amu said "Oh... nothing just day dreaming." Of course I wouldn't tell her, she'd think I don't trust her. I do, I really do... but... okay...maybe I don't as much as I thought I did. "Hinata!" I turned around and saw Yaya. "Uh.. yes?"

"Kukai said that he wanted to invite you to the royal garden so here's the invitation! See you later?" I nodded and she skipped off. People were staring at me. "So lame." Amu said and we kept walking.

Amu pulled me into the Janitor's closet, where we had most of our conversation's in school and squealed. I sighed and dragged her out. We didn't have time to have Mop Talks.

"Oh my gosh Hina-chi! What happened earlier with you and Kukai!" We were now in our second period which was English class. I was pretty good at speaking English but Amu? Heck no. "He knows I have chara's... and he wants me to be in the guardians." I whispered to her. "What! I do too!" Amu said. "Yeah, to be with Tadase..." She pouted. "Like you're any different! You only joined because Kukai's in it." I sighed.

"Okay.. Maybe you're right." Amu smiled with victory and turned around in her seat as the bell rung.

After school Amu and I were walking through the park. "So what time do you have to be there?" Amu asked.

"Around 4." Amu grinned. "Let's go now it's 3:35" I sighed, more running.. Woo freaking Hoo.

We got to the royal garden and I took in a deep breathe. 'I can do this.'

* * *

I plopped onto my bed with a big blush. Today was a Fairy Tale. Kukai and I. Kukai. And. I. I can't believe it! I giggled into my pillow and squirmed around like a child. Now I bet you're wondering, what happened between that line up there and here? Well I'll tell you in a flash back. But I'm going to skip the part when Amu and I became guardians. Yes that's exciting but not nearly as exciting as this!

**FLASHBACK**

Kukai and I were in the park and he was pushing me on the swings. Butterflies flew around as and the smell of newly bloomed flowers filled the crisp spring afternoon. There were very little clouds out and the winds blew at a steady pace. "Hinata..." his voice was deep and hypnotizing. "Yes Kukai-kun?" I turned to him and he was now on the swing right next to mine. "I was wondering... do you... like someone?" He asked. My breath caught in my throat and my heart sped up. "Y-yes..." Kukai grinned. "I like someone too." I blushed, "O-oh really? May I ask who?" I looked down at my knee's and it was quite for a moment. "You." My head shot up and I turned to look at him only to have my lips pressed against his. I squeaked. It was my first kiss and it was with the boy I had a crush on. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "You. I like You." My blush darkened and I stuttered out "W-wh-what.. m-me? b-b-b-" he pressed a finger to my lips. "Shh." He grinned at me in that childish and goofy way he did and said "Hinata Hyuga, will you be my

_girlfriend?"_  
**  
END FLASHBACK**

Of course I said yes!


	4. I'm a Guardian!

**Hey everyone, I just wanna let y'all know that I'm working on an Ouran High School Host Club/ Naruto fanfic and I've really been trying to write a lot with that. But I promise I'll keep posting for this one but I don't know how long the chapters will be. I also have summer school... That's what I get for staying on FF all night instead of doing my homework... Oh well~!  
**

* * *

I woke up the next morning or should I say at 4:30 to the sound of a crack. I sat up and saw Rin standing next to another chibi girl. This girl was wearing a dark blue dress that was sleeveless and it had a crew neck. The skirt ended at mid thigh and she was wearing knee high black boots. Her hair was indigo just like mine but it was in pigtails, really long pigtails and she had a head set on.

"Rin.. who's that?" Rin and the other one flew over to me. **"Hello Hina-chan, I'm your second chara Maya!"** She smiled at me. "Hello Maya.. did you just hatch?" She nodded and landed on my shoulder, Rin landed on my other shoulder. **"Yes, I did."**Maya answered. "Well it's nice to finally meet you."

I decided to take a shower because I couldn't go to sleep. When I finished my shower I slipped on a pair of shorts and a white tank top then I stepped out onto my balcony. It was silent for a while and I watched the stars. It was a dark cool night, the stars were shining brighter than normal. There was a breeze and the only sound heard were leaves rustling. "You're up early." I turned my head and saw my Okaa-san.

"Oh... hi kaa-chan." She sat down next to me in a white plastic chair and sighed. "Hinata... do you have a boyfriend?" I blushed. "Well... I guess you could say that..." she placed a hand on mine. "I've been waiting for this day..." I blinked "What do you mean?" She smiled at me "It's not everyday your daughter gets her first boyfriend, so what's his name?" I blushed

"K-Kukai.."

"How old is he?"

"Twelve.."

"So he's in sixth grade?" I nodded and she turned back to the early morning sky so I did too. "When can I meet him?" I sighed "Kaa-chan... we only started dating yesterday..." it was her turn to sigh. "Okay, fine fine, but I do have to meet him before summer, okay?" I smiled "Alright, kaa-chan." She and I watched the sun come up. "Alright sweetie, get ready for school okay?" I nodded and she kissed my forehead then walked back inside.

**"Hinata-sama... let's go."** I turned and saw Maya. "Okay May-chan" she sat on my shoulder and then I walked inside and slipped my uniform on.** "Can I do your hair?"** Maya said. "You sure your tiny hands can handle it?" Maya pouted **"Just let me try!"** I smiled "Alright." Maya got Rin to comb my hair then she somehow managed to put it up in pigtails. Rin grabbed my tiara **"And now for the crowning of Hina-Hime!"** Maya and Rin chorused. I giggled and Rin placed the tiara on my head. **"You're beautiful, just as always!"**Rin said. Maya grinned "I have to admit, you're very pretty." I blushed.

"Thanks girls." I walked into Amu's room and saw she was already up and ready for school. "You're up already?" I said in disbelief. "I heard you and kaa-chan talking.. why didn't you tell me?" She said with a pout. "A-about Kukai?" She nodded "Duh!" I sighed. "Well you know now. That's what matters." Amu rolled her eyes "I guess..." I hugged her "Oh and meet my new chara Maya." Maya flew off of my shoulder and in front of Amu "Hiya!" She said with a grin. "Hello, I'm Amu." She said smiling.

After that I went downstairs and got my breakfast, pocky of course, but Ami was asleep so she couldn't scold me today. Then Amu came in "Hinaaa-chaaan~!" I turned to her "Yes Amu-ki?" She yawned "Gimme a piggy back ride to school..." I raised a brow "Are you that sleepy?" She nodded and I sighed. "...Get on." She smiled and hopped on my back. Amu was short and really light so I didn't mind doing this.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"I sure am!" Amu said.

We grabbed our school bags and began walking to school. "So Hina-chi... now that you have a boyfriend... will you help me with Tadase?" I sighed. "You sure you want him?" She nodded with a blush. I grumbled "But he made you cry..." She kissed my cheek. "You're so protective... thank you. But I really want Tadase... so please?" I sighed. I guess I kinda have to help her don't I? "Alright..." She tightened her arms around me in a hug and smiled "Thank you so much!" I smiled back at her. "Whatever."

We walked in a silence for a moment and I looked around me. There were quite a few people out, some walking to school, to jobs, and wherever else. Some people were tending to gardens, others were getting their mail and some where just sitting on their porches. This got me thinking. What do the streets look like with no one on it? Okay, probably just a street.. but what I mean is... is there a different feel? When there are happy and busy people on the street its almost distressful.. but there's a certain peace to it. When I think of an empty street I guess it would be peaceful.

I imagine just a lone street lined with stores with their lights on and tree's whose leaves are blowing in the wind. Then I imagine the moon shining on the street... like a spotlight I guess.. almost... mysterious. But then again it'd be just as peaceful if not more because you have the street to yourself along with the stars and just the night in general.

Eh! I'm mind rambling!

We were now in front of the school so I set her down and handed her bag. "Thanks Hinata!" She said smiling. I smiled back at her and we held each other's hands and walked into school.

"Hinata-san, Amu-san." Both of us looked up and saw Nadeshiko walking over to us, she was so pretty, she stood in front of us. "Kukai and Tadase wanted me to inform you that our first meeting is today, make sure your chara's are there." She said smiling. "Okay, thank you Nadeshiko-san." I said. She smiled at us "Oh, aren't you the one that slapped Tadase?" She said. "Ah.. y-yess.. that's me." I said with a sigh. "That was interesting, anyway, see you later." She smiled and walked away.

I don't know about Amu but I was excited to see Kukai... very.. very excited.

"Hinata?" Amu snapped her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Huh?" Amu giggled. "We were talking about Nadeshiko, don't you think she's pretty?"

"Oh.. uh... yes... she's beautiful.."

"Very!" Some random girls in the conversation squealed. I sighed and our sensei walked in the room. I ignored him.. as usual. He was boring and just lectured on about everything boring. It was honestly like coming to school and losing all your creativity in an hour and thirty minutes.

**"Hinata-sama... I'm sensing something... evil."** I looked over at Maya. She had worry in her big eyes. "What do you mean?" I whispered to her. **"I-It's a heavy feel... I-It's like... heavy air. Choking me."** I blinked. "Maya. Where is it? I'll get rid of it." She swallowed. **"Outside."**She said. I put her in my bag and ran out of the classroom. Yeah... I probably should've told sensei... Oh well.

I ran out of the school and said "Where is it?" she poked her head out of my bag **"To the right..!"** I ran down the dirt path and saw a man so I darted behind a tree. **"Him.. it's coming from him..."**Maya said. He was standing right by the window where my class is. "Why do you think he's there?" I said. Maya shook her head.

I observed the man, he looked kinda dorky. He had long orange-ish brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail and he wore glasses. He was also dressed in to a suit he looked like a teacher.. "May-chan, I think he's just a teacher.. why would it be coming from him?" Maya shook her head again **"I don't know.. I just.. get a bad feeling from him..."**I sighed. "Alright, May-chan.. Let's get back to class." I snuck around the teacher and back into school, I wouldn't want him to catch me I'd be in trouble!

I walked back into my class and sat down "Where did you go?" My sensei said. "Bathroom break?" I giggled nervously. "Right..." Then the bell rung. I gathered my books and walked out of the room with Amu. "So will you tell me why you ran out so suddenly?" I sighed and said "Well, May-chan said something was bothering her, but it turns out it was just a teacher." Amu looked over at me "A teacher? Is he or she new?" I nodded. "Yeah, he looked kinda.. er.. dorky?" Amu smiled a bit "Well, if he bothered May-chan then we should keep an eye on him, right?"

"Right!" I giggled.

We walked into our next class which is math, I suck at math. No mater how much help I get or how many tutors I get, it's impossible. Math is just not my forte. Amu is kinda good at math.

After second period is free period and lunch.

Amu and I walked to the courtyard hand in hand and we sat down in the garden. No one where this place was except for us because Amu and I love exploring. The garden was surrounded by all types of flowers but mainly it was roses. There were red roses, white roses yellow roses. There were tulips of all kinda and daffodils. In the middle of the garden is a fountain that Amu and I like to sit by, it's a really peaceful place.

"Hina-chi?" Amu said.

"Yes?" I said smiling at her.

"What's phase one of mission Help Amu Win Tadase?"

I choked on my rice and said "*cough* I don't know, maybe you should become friends with him? Ever think about that?" Amu rolled her eyes and said "No time! I'm only a fifth grader once." I giggled "And with your grades, second chances are possible." Amu sighed and rolled her eyes. "Thanks Hina-chi..." I smiled "I love you~!"

"Yeah yeah, but in all seriousness, what should we do?" Amu said.

"Just come to the Guardian meeting today."

"Okay..? And that'll do what?"

"Heck Amu, I don't know, I can't see the future!"

Amu groaned and leaned back onto the grass, I lied next to her and we watched the clouds. "I'm tired, of being all alone." Amu said sighing. I blinked at her words, what does she mean alone? "You aren't alone, you have me." Amu turned her head and smiled at me. "Thanks but you know what I meant. I just want a boy to replace my pillow."

I sighed. "Geez, when did you become such a downer?" Amu sighed and I stood up "C'mon. Fourth period is going to start soon." She grabbed my hand and I pulled her to her feet. Then we walked to our next class and sat quietly, I'm pretty sure both of us were thinking about what just happened.

Amu and I walked into girls locker room and changed into regular white t-shirts and black shorts. I put my hair up in a pony tail and placed my tiara in my locker. "Ready Amu?" she placed her normal shoes in her locker and tied her gym shoes. "Yup, let's go~!" I giggled and we walked out together. We stood in line and began doing the runs and warm up things.

I never liked warm ups... They make me tired before we even do anything. Amu was panting and I looked over at her "You okay?" she wiped the sweat off of her forehead and smiled. "Yeah!" I blinked, this isn't normal Amu... Then that's when i noticed the heart clip in her hair. "Wait. Ran is that you?" Amu turned around and sighed "Yeah, Ran took over my body. She's athletic and you know I need a good grade!" I rolled my eyes and said "There's a thing called hard work." But I'm not going to lie, I would love it if Rin did that.

Then I noticed a light. My hair flew out like there was a gust of wind. 'What the-!' My hair styled itself into a messy pony tail being held by a hair tie with a moon on it. then the light went away and I looked around. No body seemed to notice anything so I just went on about my business. But I was running faster then normal. I wasn't sweaty. I wasn't tired, and hell, I was running faster then the boys!

Amu caught up to me and smirked "Rin?" I nodded and her smirk only got bigger "Want to race?" I sighed and wanted to say no but it didn't. "And when I win, don't cry."

We stopped for a moment and lined up evenly and waited for one of the boys to pass us then began running again. I can't lie, Amu was fast, really really fast. But I wasn't that far behind. "Ha! I win!" But then she tripped and I ran past the teacher first. "HA! I WIN!" I giggled and she glared. "No fair! I tripped!" There was another light and we were back to normal. I was drenched in sweat and I felt like if I moved anymore I'd die. Amu didn't look to good either. Then we noticed Rin and Ran arguing.

I walked over and picked Rin up "Next time, ask before you take over my fragile body." She sighed and said **"But that's what you wanted!"**

"Rinny. I say stupid things sometimes."

**"You don't think too smart either.."** She shot back. I rolled my eyes and she flew out of my grasp. I looked over at Amu and Ran and they seemed to be.. getting along? I smiled, I'm glad they stopped arguing.

"Alright, locker rooms everyone. Hyuuga, Hinamori, hit the showers..." He said as he walked away. Amu and I glared daggers into his back and walked into the locker room. I turned the shower on and stepped in, warm showers are the best. I cleaned up and put the school uniform back on and slipped my socks on. Amu walked past me with the towel wrapped around her. She quickly got dressed and when the last bell rung Amu and I began walking to the royal garden.

"So what do you think Tadase wants with me?" Amu asked with a small blush.

"Calm down, it's probably Gaurdian matters." I said thinking realistically.

"And if it's not?"

"Then lucky you!" I said nudging her side.

We walked into the royal garden and smiled. It was a really beautiful place. The four guardians were sitting at a round table and we joined them. "Hey Hinata!" Kukai said as he give me a quick hug I blushed and took in his scent, it was welcoming and kinda smelled like honey.

"Oh is this _her?_" Tadase said. I glanced over at him and resisted the urge to glare at him.

"Yeah! This is my girlfriend."Kukai said as he kissed my forehead.

"She's so cute!" Yaya said as she glomped me. I smiled and said "Yaya, you already knew me." She nodded with a smiling face and said. "I know! But you are cute!" She giggled and skipped away. I smiled and Kukai said "Seeing as you know all of our names, we'll introduce or chara's!" He walked Amu and I over to the table and I grinned, they were all so cute!

**"Hello, princess. I am Kiseki."**A princely chara flew over and kissed my hand.

"Sorry she's taken." Kukai said as he placed Kiseki back on the table.

**"Hi, I am Temari."**A girl who kind of looked a little like me except she was wearing a kimono and had flowers in her hair said.

"You're so beautiful." I said smiling.

**"You are too."**She smiled and sat back down next to a.. baby?

**"Pepe is me!"**The baby said. I smiled and said. "Hiya Pepe!"

I turned my head and saw Daichi. "Hey Daichi!" He grinned at me and hugged my cheek. I giggled "Hey Hina-chan!" I smiled and Kukai pulled him off. I smirked inwardly. "So, you are joining the Guardian's correct?" Tadase said. "Sure! But no cape thingy." Amu said. Pfft, saw that coming. "Sure, but again, I don't want the cape thing." Tadase nodded and said "The first meeting I guess will be tomorrow." I nodded and stood up."Now please excuse me, but I have to cut this visit short. Amu and I need to go home."

"Aww, why?" Yaya said.

"We have to babysit our younger sister, Ami." Amu answered.

"Alright see you tomorrow Amu." Tadase said smiling and :I know Amu was trying her best not to blush.

"I'll call you tonight, please answer." Kukai said before he gave me a kiss. I blushed, how could he do that so casually in front of so many people? "R-right, b-bye." I grabbed Amu's hand and after I calmly walked out of the garden I let my face become a tomato. I turned and saw Amu's face resembled mine perfectly.

"Boys.." we mumbled together.

* * *

**BAMSKIES, chapter four! So I know I ended it kinda fast and this chapter had no real point except for introducing the "villian" sorry. I think the next chapter will be about them babysitting Ami and a little situation with Ikuto.**

Nya Nya~!


	5. Babysitting!

**Here's another chapter for you~! I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER. I just wanna say, I love you all for reading my stories. Your reviews make my day. Thank you.  
**

* * *

Amu and I walked inside our home and saw our Okaa-san in a black dress with pearls and our Otuo-san was in a black tux with a black bow tie. I guess it was their date night. They went on one of those at least every week and it was Amu and I's job to take care of Ami while they were gone. Ami was normally really easy for me to take care of but she acted up for Amu.

"Hinata-onee-chan!" Ami jumped into my open arms and giggled. "Hi, Ami. Do you want to go to the park?" I asked. "Yes! Amu-nee is going to, right?" I nodded. I didn't even have to ask Amu because none of us were aloud to be home alone. "Let us change out of our school clothes, kay?"

"Otay! Hurry please." I set her onto the couch and headed up to my bedroom. I dug through my dresser and eventually I just put on a pair of white denim shorts, a blue tank top, and blue flip-flops. I put my hair up into a ponytail and I walked over to Amu's room. "Get dressed." I said. "Why?"

"We're taking Ami to the park." I said as I dug through her dresser. She groaned "Can't you just take the brat?" I threw a pair of normal clothes, not 'Cool and Spicy' ones, at her and said. "You love her anyway." She glared at me before setting the clothes to the side and said "Yeah, I'd love her more if she wasn't so annoying."

I ignored her comment and heard a sniffle I turned my head and Ami was standing in the door way. Tears were building up in her eyes and Amu's facial expression went straight to guilty. "A-Amu-nee hates me!" She yelled before running out. I didn't bother to say something to Amu, I just bolted out after Ami. And I have to say, for a little girl, she runs like a freaking cheetah. I knew Rin was with me so I sighed, "Lend me your power, will ya?" She nodded and we did what she calls a 'Chara change'

I looked exactly like her.

I continued to run after Ami and now that I could run faster I got her. I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. She punched my chest continuously, but i just hugged her and whispered soothing words to her as I ignored the pain. I un-did the chara change and she eventually calmed down and sobbed into my shoulder, "Why? Why does she hate me?" I sighed and my heart hurt hearing those words. I sat down on the grass and shuffled her so she sat on my lap and looked at me.

"She doesn't hate you." I whispered.

"Yes she does." She said through chokes.

"Ami. Listen to me, she loves you, I know she does. She wouldn't have felt guilty about this if she didn't love you."

She rested her head on my chest and I watched a tear roll down her cheek. "Hinata's right y'know." Amu said as she knelt down in front of us. I didn't notice she had followed me. Ami looked up at her, "I did feel guilty. I do love you, you know that right? You're my little sister, I'm going to say you're annoying, I'm going to call you a brat, but I still love you." Ami smiled and said, "I love you too, nee-chan." I smiled and she climbed off my lap and hugged Amu.

After that, Ami went to go play on the swings while Amu pushed her and I sat on a bench behind them. Ami was giggling and I knew Amu was smiling, how could she not? Ami's laugh was just so cute! I sighed and rested my chin on my hand, I wonder what it would be like if I was still with my parents right now? Would I still have these chara's? Would I like someone as much as I like Kukai? Would I have my own little sister?

I sighed and felt someone sit next to me so I turned my head. "Ikuto?" I siad in surprise. I really wasn't expecting to see him here, or ever for that matter. "That's my name." He said as he turned to face me. I rolled my eyes, "Do you not remember me mister 'Maybe I'll see you around'?" he blinked and thought for a moment, "Oh right, you're Kukai's girlfriend, right?"

"I have a name.."

"Hinata." He sighed.

I smiled, "Well someone does have a good memory." He smiled a little and said, "How could I forget you?" I rolled my eyes and turned my head so he couldn't see the small blush forming on my cheeks. Hell what am I thinking? Stop blushing idiot! You have a boyfriend! i turned back to face him and I slapped his arm, "Ow, what was that for?" He said as he placed a hand on the spot where I had slapped him. "You're slappable." I didn't want him to think that I thought he was flirting with me.. because what if he wasn't? What if he was just being friendly a- "You're kissable but you don't see me kissing you." That time I let him see my blush.

Aw hell.

He was flirting with me.

Not good.

I turned to him and glared, "I-I have a boyfriend, you know that, s-so stop." Crap. Cause stuttering sounds intimidating. Ugh. He smirked, "Fine, I'll stop. What're you doing here anyway?" I turned to Amu and Ami, "Babysitting." He faced the direction I was and a small noise escaped his mouth, like a laugh I guess. "She looks old enough to take care of herself." He said.

"She may _look _it."

Our conversation was interrupted by Ami falling off the swing and bawling her eyes out because the swing came back and hit her in the head, "Ahh, I'll be back." I ran over to Ami and lifted her up, "Ooh, come here sweety." She hugged my neck and I pat her back, "Shh it's alright." She kept whinning and she mummbled, "Kiss it better." I smiled and pulled her a little from me so I could kiss the top of her head, "All better?" I giggled. She blinked, and then a wide smile grew on her face, "It worked! Hinata-nee can do magic!" She exclaimed and giggled. I sighed and set her on her feet, "Continue to play for ten minutes okay?"

"Alright.." Then she ran over to the slide dragging Amu with her.

I sat back down on the bench and Ikuto was smiling at me, I was confused. "Umm, what did I do?" He shook his head with the smile sticking, "You're good with kids, it's cute." I forced a blush back and slapped his arm again, "I-I s-said s-stop it!" He laughed and stood up, "I'll see you around, _hime_." He winked and then walked away.

What the hell! Now I'm hime to him! W-Why? Oh my gosh! Why is my heart racing? Stop it! I slapped my hands to my chest and I know my face was flushed, calm down emotions! I took in a deep breath, I have a boyfriend. Kukai. He is amazing. Just because Ikuto is attractive and he's older does not me I can like him. Stop it.

My heart started calming down and I smiled, "Wonderful." I mumbled. I saw that Amu and Ami were walking over so I tried to play it cool like nothing happened. Amu skipped over and plopped down onto the bench next to me. "What should we do now?" I smiled, seeing Amu happy warmed my heart. "How about some ice cream? I know a great place."

"Where?"

"Right here actually. Kukai showed it to me." I smiled, Amu grinned, "Well lets go shall we?"

"Yay! Ice cream!" Ami cheered and giggled all over the place. I smiled and then walked them over to the same cart Kukai had taken me too. The same older woman was there and she smiled at me, "Ah, Kukai's friend.."

"Hinata."

"Yes, Hinata, what can I get you deary?"

"Hmm.. two strawberry cones and.. a chocolate vanilla swirl." She nodded and made our orders then I payed for them and as we walked home we ate our ice cream. "This is so good!" Amu exclaimed. I looked down at Ami to ask her what she thought but she was devouring the ice cream, half of it was on her face. I giggled and took another lick of my ice cream, it tasted the same, if not better, then when Kukai and I shared one.

When we got home it was about six and our parents weren't home yet. I took Ami up to the bathroom and turned some warm water on for the bath. "Ami, clothes off." Ami usually doesn't like other people to be in the bathroom with her unless it's me, she won't actually get clean unless I'm in here. She stepped into the water and sat down, "Bubbles please!"

I grabbed the bottle of bubble bath and poured it in and soon enough the whole tub was full of bubbles. I scooped some bubbles up into my hand and blew them into her face. She giggled and did the same to me, bubbles are so fun no matter what age you are! I took down a bottle of shampoo and said, "Turn around." She turned to face the wall and I scrubbed the shampoo into her hair, "Hinata-nee?" She said softly.

"Yes?"

"I want to be like you."

My heart stopped for a moment. You don't understand how happy I was. Someone.. wanted to be like me? A socially awkward potato. I smiled, "Why?" I asked. She sighed, "Because, nee-san is good with kids like me, she makes me feel better, she smiles so pretty, and I love her lots." My heart was melting with each word from this child. "I love you too Ami."

After the bath I wrapped her in a towel then walked her into her bedroom, "Do you want to pick your own pj's?" She nodded and grabbed a pink shirt and pants that were pink with green stripes. "These!"

I helped her into her pajama's and tucked her into bed. "Night, Ami. I love you."

"I love you too, and tell Amu-nee I love her too!" I smiled, "Of course."

* * *

**I am so sorry it's short! And nothing really happens..! But.. I love you? Sorry! I'll post again soon!**


End file.
